Étrange
by Chisana Ran
Summary: Au début, Aziraphale et Crowley étaient simplement partis diner au Ritz. C'était une chose normale pour eux, il n'y avait rien d'étrange là-dedans. Mais pourtant, une chose ce soir-là était sortie de leurs habitudes, tout était devenu…étrange. Et c'est perdu dans le regard de l'autre qu'ils vont s'en rendre compte.


**Hey ! Me revoilà déjà avec un petit os sous le bras. J'ai vraiment tenté de retranscrire la citation de Jules Barbey, qui à mon avis, correspond plus que bien à nos ineffable husbands ! ^^ Bref, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ~ **

**Musique : ****Lana Del Rey, « Music to watch boys to »**

**Rating :**** On est sur du k+, mention implicite de slash/yaoi, ça ne va pas plus loin**

**Disclaimer :**** Malheureusement, comme la majorité des personnes sur Terre, Good Omens et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! T-T**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ~ **

* * *

« La séduction suprême n'est pas d'exprimer ses sentiments. C'est de les faire soupçonner. »

\- Jules Barbey d'Aurevilly

* * *

Cette soirée était…étrange. Tellement étrange. Bizarrement étrange.

Même pour deux êtres occultes tels qu'eux [1], cette soirée leur paraissait hors du commun. Pourtant, d'un œil extérieur, elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Aucun d'eux ne comprenait pourquoi aujourd'hui en particulier était justement si…particulier.

Ce soir-là, Crowley était passé à la librairie pour récupérer son ange en vue d'aller dîner avec lui au Ritz.

Banal.

Comme d'habitude, Aziraphale s'était plaint de la vitesse plus qu'excessive du démon tandis qu'il conduisait la Bentley.

Banal.

Une fois arrivé à destination, un jeune serveur les avait accueillis avant de les amener à leur table.

Banal.

La carte du restaurant entre les mains, l'ange hésitait entre plusieurs plats, tous plus succulents les uns que les autres, sous le regard rieur du démon.

Banal.

Démon qui s'amusait vraiment énormément de voir son ange succomber plus ou moins de son plein gré au péché de gourmandise.

Banal.

Après avoir commandé, ils trinquèrent encore une fois à la non-apocalypse. Cela allait faire six ans qu'elle avait définitivement pris fin.

Banal.

Mais leurs regards s'étaient accrochés un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude tandis qu'ils portaient leur toast. À tel point qu'ils ne se le lâchaient toujours pas des yeux.

Pas banal.

C'était à ce moment là, que ça avait apparemment commencé à…déraper. Lorsque ce qui ne devait être qu'un coup d'œil à l'autre s'était transformé en une observation minutieuse de leur alter ego.

Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas quitté le regard de l'autre ? Pourquoi pas comme tous les autres jours ?

Ni Crowley, ni Aziraphale ne le savait. Il y avait une raison. Il y avait toujours une raison. Mais la seule qui était en mesure d'expliquer le changement de leur habitude, d'expliquer le fait que cette soirée soit devenue si étrange était tout simplement…ineffable.

Perdu dans un regard qu'ils connaissaient depuis la Création, mais qu'ils n'avaient pourtant jamais exploré comme ils le faisaient maintenant, les deux entités ne laissaient ne serait-ce qu'un mot leur échapper. L'atmosphère se chargeait d'une tension indéfinissable mais pas désagréable entre eux. Les pas légers des serveurs, les rire mondains, et les discussions commerciales des autres clients s'effaçaient peu à peu.

Il ne restait plus qu'eux.

Il n'y avait qu'eux.

Il n'y avait toujours eu qu'eux.

Étrange, comme les yeux d'Aziraphale semblaient encore plus bleus que d'habitude, plus angélique. Alors que celui-ci avait, depuis l'apocalypse avortée, choisi de se battre au côté d'un démon pour le bien de l'humanité.

Avaient-ils toujours été si bleus ? Quel était cet éclat qui les faisait flamboyer ainsi ?

Un sourire mi-gêné, mi-malicieux étira les lèvres fines de l'ange. Satan, que c'était attirant… ! Ça ce n'était pas un sourire d'ange, oh non ! Mais ce n'était pas comme si Crowley ne le savait pas, il en avait toujours eu conscience. Aziraphale n'était pas qu'un ange, il était plus que ça.

Il était _son_ ange.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres à lui aussi à cette pensée. Il aimait cette appellation.

_Son_ ange.

Il restait un démon par nature, et il n'avait pas peur du péché d'avarice. Il aimait décréter que des choses étaient à lui, et il aimait les garder le plus longtemps possible [2], tant qu'il ne s'en lassait pas.

Mais comment se lasser d'Aziraphale ? Est-ce que c'était seulement possible ? Aucun autre ange ne lui arrivait ne serait-ce qu'à la cheville. Il y avait tout au fond de lui, cette petite part d'enfoiré qui le rendait si intéressant, si unique, si fascinant. Il n'avait vu cela chez aucun autre ange qu'il avait rencontré, et il savait qu'il n'en rencontrerait aucun autre comme lui dans Sa Création.

Et pour le savoir, il suffisait comme lui de se plonger dans ses yeux. D'y plonger, de ne pas chercher à nager, et de se laisser couler, happé par la profondeur et la complexité de cette âme qui lui faisait face.

Par tous les saints ! [3] Pourquoi ce soir… ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soir, il ne puisse pas détacher son regard de celui d'Aziraphale ?

Mais après tout, il était déjà un démon anormal, alors autant l'être jusqu'au bout. Non ? Que tous ceux qui trouveraient quelque chose à redire concernant son…son…_amitié_ avec l'ange aillent au Diable. Que tous ceux qui trouvaient malsain le fait qu'ils se regardent comme ça, dans les yeux, sans se lâcher du regard ni sans s'adresser un mot, et a qui l'idée même de les séparer avait effleuré l'esprit les rejoignent.

Qu'ils brûlent tous dans les flammes de l'Enfer !

Voyant les muscles de son vis-à-vis se contracter, Aziraphale su qu'il venait de penser à l'une des deux choses qu'il abhorrait le plus. Soit le fait que quelqu'un abîme ses affaires, soit le fait que quelqu'un essaie de lui enlever ses affaires.

C'était les deux seules raisons qui mettaient le démon en colère, à sa connaissance, et dont l'ange avait été témoin. Il se demanda rapidement pourquoi son _ami_ pensait à ce genre de choses maintenant. Mais cela lui passa bien vite au-dessus.

Il n'aimait pas voir Crowley en colère, ça ne lui allait pas. Il pouvait le connaître grognon, têtu voire même grossier, mais bien rares étaient les fois où il l'avait connu en colère. Et ça ne lui allait pas. Ça pouvait être déplacé pour un ange de penser que la colère n'allait pas à un démon. Ça l'était sûrement.

Mais il le savait.

Ils le savaient.

Crowley n'était pas un démon comme les autres, il était au-dessus de tout le reste. Car tout au fond de lui, Crowley n'avait pas tant que ça perdu sa part angélique. Il était quelqu'un de bien. Aziraphale pourrait sans soucis le dire à qui voudrait l'entendre.

Et c'est pour ça, qu'il n'aimait pas le voir en colère. Que la colère ne lui allait pas.

Alors, pour retirer la moue boudeuse qui avait pris place sur les traits du démon, et dans une tentative de le défaire de sa colère, l'ange bougea.

Le geste qu'il esquissa avait été aussi volontaire qu'involontaire. Il l'avait voulu, il en avait eu l'idée, mais son corps avait réagi avant son esprit. Comme si son subconscient savait qu'il voudrait calmer le démon avant même qu'il ne le pense.

Étrange.

Mais peu importe la cause, le résultat était le même. Et Aziraphale ne se rendit compte de la portée de son geste que celui-ci fut complètement abouti. Quand il reçut la même décharge que Crowley quand sa main se posa sur le poing de l'ange déchu.

Ça avait été puissant, et bizarre.

Puissamment bizarre. Bizarrement puissant.

Les peaux s'étaient touchées. Un geste qui, à la base, était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus angélique, pour un tant soit peu que l'on pose les bons mots dessus. Mais ici, ça n'avait pas été fait. Tout passait par le regard, les attentions. Il n'y avait aucun mot, pas entre eux, pas pour ce genre de chose. Chacun faisait plus ou moins subtilement deviner ses pensées à l'autre, rien n'était explicitement dit.

Avec leurs attitudes, Crowley comme Aziraphale faisait soupçonner des choses pour lesquelles il leur était encore impossible de mettre des mots. Parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas, ne devaient pas, et peut-être aussi parce qu'ils ne le voulaient pas. C'était plus simple de ne rien dire, de tout garder pour soi, dans la majorité des cas auxquels ils étaient confrontés.

Mais il y avait des fois comme ce soir.

Des fois où ils se perdaient dans le regard de l'autre, incapable de faire n'importe quoi d'autre. Des fois où ils ressentaient l'autre, et la puissance du lien qui les unissait, par un simple touché. Des fois où ils n'accordaient d'importance qu'à celui qui avait partagé leur vie depuis six mille ans. Des fois où la notion du temps leur échappait tandis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Des fois où ils subissaient une profonde incapacité à traduire par des mots ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Des fois où ils étaient dans l'incapacité de mettre des mots sur ce que l'autre ressentait.

C'était étrange. Oui, étrange était le bon mot pour décrire ce qu'il se passait lors des soirées comme celle-là. Ce qui se passait entre eux était étrange, mais après tout, ils étaient eux-mêmes étranges ! Alors à quoi bon lutté contre leur étrangeté ?

Un sourire s'installa sur chacun d'entre eux à cette pensée, leurs mains restant étrangement liées.

* * *

[1] Aziraphale n'était toujours pas d'accord avec l'utilisation de ce mot. Pour l'amour de Dieu, un ange n'est pas un être occulte ! C'est un être éthéré !

[2] Il suffisait de prendre la Bentley pour exemple ! Il l'avait depuis 1929, et pas une égratignure ! (On ne soulèvera pas sa combustion d'avant l'apocalypse annulée, Adam avait tout arrangé et comme on dit : « Pas de corps, pas de crime »)

[3] Brrrr ! Avait-il vraiment dit ça ?! Effaçons cette expression des mémoires de tout le monde, ça vaut mieux.

* * *

**Et voilà ! c'est déjà la fin de cet OS, qui je l'espère, vous a plut ! Il n'y avait pas vraiment de plot, je l'admets…mais j'ai quand même eu l'impression que ça faisait sens. **

**Sur ce, au plaisir de se recroiser ~ **


End file.
